Naruto : Shinigami of Shinobi
by Namikaze Hendrix Ngawi
Summary: " Rasa sakit yang terlalu besar membuatnya jatuh ke dalam jurang kegelapan"
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto : Shinigami of Shinobi**

**Author : Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi**

**Genre : Adventure /Fantasy / Romance**

**Pair : (Naruto X Fem Kyuu) X YamiNaruto**

**Rated : T**

**Belomgs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning** : Abal,Gaje,Typos, OOC,New Author,SrongNaru,SmartNaru,DLL

**Summary : " Rasa sakit yang terlalu besar membuatnya jatuh ke dalam jurang kegelapan"**

**Chapter 1**

Di sebuah apartemen kecil ada seorang anak kecil yang saat ini sedang meringkuk sambil menopang dagunya di atas lutut dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Pandangan yang menyiratkan sedih,marah dan benci. Ya,dialah peran utama dalam cerita ini,Uzumaki Naruto. Jika ada yang bertanya 'Apa yang sedang dia lakukan dalam posisi begitu?' Mari kita lihat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu saat dia masih di akademi.

Flashback beberapa waktu yang lalu..

Saat ini Naruto sedang istirahat sendirian di bawah pohon di taman belakang akademi. Saat asyik dengan apa yang sedang dia lalukan,dia tak sengaja mendengar seseorang yang membicarakan sesuatu yang membuat nafasnya untuk berhenti beberapa saat. Kata-kata yang mengingatkannya akan penderitaan yang dia alami selama ini yang di lakukan oleh para penduduk desanya dan selalu dia dengar saat para penduduk menyiksanya. Mereka sering menyebutnya Monster Rubah. Dan sekarang dia mendengarnya lagi. Dan saat dia melihat siapa yang membicarakanny,betapa terkejutnya saat tahu siapa orang yang membicarakannya. Tak lain teman sekelasnya sendiri. Dan saat itu juga secara perlahan mata yang awalnya berwarna biru shapire,sekarang digantikan dengan mata yang memiliki dua cincin (besar di pinggir & kecil di tengah) berwarna merah dengan adanya tiga mata pisau yang berwarna hitam dan di bagian lubang cincin kecil berwarna putih. Itu adalah mata terkutuk bagi klan Uzumaki. Mereka menyebutnya dengan 'Akuma no Me'. Yang berarti Mata Setan,dengan berbagai kemampuan,salah satunya dapat memanggil Dewa Kematian tanpa mengorbankan nyawa si pengguna.

Flashback end..

Masih dengan posisi yang sama sebelum dia mengingat kembali apa terjadi saat dia masih di akademi. Dan sekarang dia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya meringkuk menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan. Beberapa menit mandi,Naruto keluar kamar mandi hanya menggunakan boxer katak berwarana hijaunya dan berjalan ke tempat tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Beberapa saat setelah Naruto memejamkan matanya…

Mindscape…

Tik…tik…tik…

Saat membuka matanya,Naruto terkejut apa yang dia lihat. Sepanjang mata melihat,hanya kegelapan dan genangan air yang bias dia lihat.

**Grrr…**

'A…apa itu?' batinnya begitu mendengar sebuah geraman yang. Dengan perasaan takut-takut,Naruto mulai berjalan mencari dari mana suara itu beberapa saat setelah dia berjalan,dia menemukan sebuah jeruji besi yang besar di depannya.

"**Akhirnya kau datang juga,gaki."**

Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto saat mendengar suara dan melihat sepasang mata merah dengan pupil runcing yang menatapnya begitu tajam

"Si..siapa itu?" Ucapnya sambil jatuh ke belakang dengan tangan menunjuk ke jeruji besar itu.

"**Bwahahaha… Kau tak mengenalku,gaki?" **Ucap sosok itu sambil tertawa**.**

"Tidak" Balas Naruto

"**Aku adalah Kyuubi no Kitsune. Bijuu terkuat di antara kesembilan bijuu" **Ucap sosok itu yang bernama Kyuubi.

"Ky…kyuubi? Bu…bukankah Kyuubi telah mati saat melawan Yondaime Hokage?" Ucap Naruto dengan ketakutan.

"**Bwahahaha… Mana mungkin manusia seperti kalian bias membunuhku,gaki. Saat itu dia hanya menyegelku ke dalam tubuh seorang bayi."**

"Menyegel? Bayi?" Tanya Naruto bingung dengan informasi yang baru dia dapat.

"**Benar. Dan kau tahu siapa nama bayi itu,gaki?" **Ucap Kyuubi dengan seringaiannya.

"Glup… Si…siapa?" Tanya Naruto ketakutan sambil menelan ludahnya.

"**Dia adalah…"**

Cut…

Sampai disini dulu…

Semoga pada suka dengan cerita yang aku bikin.

Sorry kalau jelek dan dikit,maklum author baru. Hehehe

Akhir kata

R n' R.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter sebelumnya…**

"Menyegel? Bayi?" Tanya Naruto bingung dengan informasi yang baru dia dapat.

"**Benar. Dan kau tahu siapa nama bayi itu,gaki?" **Ucap Kyuubi dengan seringaiannya.

"Glup… Si…siapa?" Tanya Naruto ketakutan sambil menelan ludahnya.

"**Dia adalah…"**

**Naruto : Shinigami of Shinobi**

**Author : Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi**

**Genre : Adventure /Fantasy / Romance**

**Pair : (Naruto X Fem Kyuu) X YamiNaruto**

**Rated : T**

**Belomgs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning** : Abal,Gaje,Typos, OOC,New Author,SrongNaru,SmartNaru,DLL

**Special Thanks to Naruto the devil six path**

**Dan untuk yang sudah meriview fanfic yang jelek ini.**

**Summary : " Rasa sakit yang terlalu besar membuatnya jatuh ke dalam jurang kegelapan"**

**Chapter 2**

"…**kau, Uzumaki Naruto"** jawab Kyuubi masih dengan seringaiannya.

"A…aku?" balas Naruto

"**Ya. Benar, Nama anak yang menjadi wadah untuk menyegelku adalah kiau, Uzumaki Naruto".**

"Berarti… sekarang kau berada di tubuhku, Kyuubi?"

"**Benar. Dan, karena itulah orang-orang menyebutmu Monster Rubah".**

"Pantas saja…" gumam Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya hingga wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut pirangnya.

"**Maafkan aku, gaki. Karena aku, selama ini kau jadi menderita".kata Kyuubi karena mersa bersalahpada Naruto.**

"Tidak…tidak. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf padaku, Kyuu.."

" **Nanaki"**

" Hm.."

"**Nama asliku adalah Nanaki" **potong Kyuubi atau sekarang bisa kita panggil Nanaki.

"Haa… ya. Nanaki, kau tak perlu meminta maaaf padaku. Sebaliknya, aku malah berterimakasih padamu". Ucap Naruto setelah dia mengetahui nama asli dari Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"**Berterimakasih padaku?" **Tanya Nanaki bingung.

"Ya… Aku berterimakasih padamu. Karena dengan kau berada di tubuhku, aku jadi punya kekuatan untuk membalas atas semua perlakuan para penduduk desa ini." Ucap Naruto sambil mengaktifkan Mata Setannya.

'**Ma…mata itu? Jangan-jangan…?' **batin Nanaki.

"Dan, aku juga punya teman untuk aku ajak berbicara. Jadi… maukah kau berteman denganku, Nanaki?" yanya Naruto dengan senyum manisnya dan menon-aktifkan Mata Setannya.

"**Teman…?"**

"Ya.. Teman. Jadi… maukah kau berteman denganku?"

"**Baiklah"**

Dengan jawaban itu. Perlahan-lahan tubuh Nanaki mulai mengecil dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Hingga membuat Naruto menutup matanya.

Setelahmerasa cahaya tadi menghilang, dengan perlahan Naruto mulai membuka matanya. Dan sesaat setelah dia membuka matanya, yang dia lihatsekarang bukanlah seekor rubah besar dengan Sembilan ekornya.

Tetapi yang dia lihat saat ini adalahsorang gadis manis dengan dengan rambut merah tua, sepasang telinga rubah, dan tentu saja Sembilan ekornya yang melambai-lambai. Dan tak lupa dengan kimono yang di kenakannya yang berwarna hiatam merah dengan gambar kepala rubah berwarna emas di bagian pundak sebelah kirinya.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Naruto sambil mengangkat alisnya saat melihat Naruto yang masih mematung tak bergerak karena masih memprosesperistiwa yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya.

"**Na… naruto-kun.." **panggil Nanaki dengan suara yang lebih lembut dan terkesan malu-malu. Karena sedari tadi dia pamdangi secara intens oleh Naruto.

"Y-ya…" jawab Naruto dengan tergagap karena kaget dan malu setelah dirinya terlalu lama memandangi sosok gadis yang berdiri di depannya itu.

"**Kenapa kau melamun saja dari tadi?" Tanya Nanaki**

"Ti…tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku terkejut karena kau seorang gadis." Jawab Naruto 'Yang cantik dan manis' terusnya dalam hati.

"**Huh.. Menyebalkan." **Jawab Nanaki denganmenggembungkan kedua pipinya.

'Kawaaaiii' batin Naruto

"**Masak Cuma karena aku seorang gadis, kau sampai segitunya sich melihatku." **Semprot Nanaki

"Maaf… maaf. Aku Cuma kaget saja dengan wujud asli ini yang menurutku itu err… cantik. Berbeda dengan wujudmu yang sebelumnya. Yang menurutku itu menakutkan, Nana-chan." Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman manisnya.

Blush..

Tiba-tiba pipi memerah karena ucapan Naruto yang mengatakan kalau dirinya cantik dan panggilan baru yang di berikan Naruto kepadanya.

"**Yah… Itu karena aku seorang bijuu, jadi aku harus menggunakan wujud rubahku. Karena jika aku tidak menggunakan wujud rubahku ini, pasti semakin banyak manusia yang mengrjarku karena menginginkan kekuatan yang aku miliki ini. Dan kau tahu cakra para bijuu sangatlah banyak dan juga kekuatannya begitu besar. Terutama cakra dan kekuatankulah yang terbesar di antara kesembilan bijuu."**

"**Meskipun aku sudah menggunakan wujud rubahku, tetap saja masih ada manusia yang berani melawanku, tak terkecuali Yondaime Hokage yang menyegelku pada tubuhmu."**

Nanaki berhenti sesaat untuk melihat reaksi Naruto setelah dia secara tak sengaja menyebutkan seseorang yang membut dirinya terperangkap di tubuhnya. Dan seperti yang Nanaki pikirkan, saat ini tangan Naruto sedang terkepal dengan kuat. Setelah cukup melihat reaksi yang di perlihatkan Naruto. Dia mulai bercerita lagi.

"**Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang mampu mengendalikanku. Seperti kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu saat kau lahir, Naruto."**

**Deg**

Jantung Naruto berhenti sesaat dengan badan menegang dan mata terbelalak saat mendengar cerita Nanaki tentang penyerangan 10 tahu yang lalu sehingga menjadikannya seperti ini.

"Si… siapa? Siapa yang mengendalikanmu sehingga membuatmu menyerang konoha?" Tanya Naruto dengan tak sabaran sehingga membuatnya terengah-engah setelah menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat emosinya meledak dalam sekejap. Dan tanpa sadar mengaktifkan mata setannya.

"**Di… dia seorang uchiha. Namanya Uchiha Madara." **Jawab Nanaki terkejut dan sedikit ketakutan karena melihat mata Naruto yang begitu dingin dan mengeluarkan hawa membunuh dan kebencian yang begitu besar. Bahkan lebih besar dari beberapa orang yang pernah dia temui selama ini.

"Uchiha Madara. Aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri." Gumam Naruto dengan evil smirknya yang begitu mengerikan.

"Apa kau masih hafal cakranya,Nanaki?"

"**Y-ya.."**

"Bagus.. Dengan begitu kita bias mencari dan membunuhnya setelah aku keluar dari desa ini."

"…"

Untuk beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening setelah Naruto mengutarakan nianya untuk membunuh Uchiha Madara.

"Err.. Na…nana-chan." Panggil Naruto bingung karena suasana menjadi hening.

"**Y-ya.."**

"Err… aku ingin Tanya."

"**Tanya apa Naru-kun?" **

"Emm… apa yang terjadi dengan mataku? Karena setiap aku emosi, aku merasa mataku bisa melihat lebih jelas di kegelapan. Dan aku juga merasakan kekuatan yang besar dari mataku ini." Tanya Naruto bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di kedua matanya.

"**Kalau tidak salah nama mata itu adalah 'Akuma no Me', yang berarti Mata Setan."**

"Ma… mata setan?" Tanya Naruto sambil ketakutan karena mendengar ka 'Setan".

"**Y-ya." **Nanaki bingung dengan reaksi yang di berikan Naruto.

"Gyyaa… Le…lepas. Cepat lepaskan mata ini dariku, Nana-chan." Naruto ketakutan.

"**Ehh… Memang kenapa mesti di lepas Naru-kun?" ** Nanaki kaget dan bingung karena Naruto tiba-tiba teriak dan minta untuk melepas matanya.

"I-ini mata setan, Nana-chan. Dan aku tidak mau menggunakan mata ini. A-aku takut,Nana-chan."

"**Hee…" **Nanaki sweatdrop setelah mendengar alasan Naruto minta untuk melepaskan matanya.

"**Hihihihi.." **Nanaki tertawa kecil setelah sadar dari sweatdropnya.

"Ke… kenapa kamu tertawa,Nana-chan?"

"**Hehehe… aku lupa kalau Naru-kun itu takut sama hantu. Hihihi." **Jawab Nanaki masih dengan tertawa.

"Huh.." Hanya itu jawaban dari Naruto sambil menengokkan kepalanya ke arah lain.

"**Hehehe… Maaf maaf. Tak perlu sebal begitu, Naru-kun."**

"Hn"

"**Yah.. Baiklah. Aku jelaskan tentang 'Akuma no Me'." **Nanaki berhenti sesaat untuk melihat, apakah Naruto memperhatikannya atau tidak. Setelah melihat ternyata Naruto memperhatikannya. Ia melanjutkannya.

"**Akuma no Me adalah doujutsu terlarang dari klan Uzumaki. Disebut terlarang, karena dengan mata itu seseorang dapat 'mencabut' nyawa seseorang dengang menggunakan Dewa Kematian tanpa mengorbankan nyawa si pengguna itu sendiri,berbeda dengan jurus 'Shikifujin' yang harus mengorbankan nyawa si pengguna."**

"**Maka dari itu, banyak orang-orang dari bebagai desa yang takut dengan mata ini. Sehingga seluruh klan Uzumaki di bunuh. Mereka tahu, mereka tidak bisa memiliki mata ini. Karena saat si pemilik mata ini mati, maka mata ini akan akan tersegel dengan sendirinya. Meskipun orang itu mengambilnya sebelum si pemilik mati. Tapi tetap saja, jika si pemilik mati maka mata itu tetap akan tersegel."**

"**Mata ini sangat special, Naru-kun. Karena mata ini lebih hebat dari doujutsu milik klan Uchiha, Sharingan. Dan masih banyak lagi kekuatan yang di milikinya. Salah satunya memprediksi gerakan musuhmu". Terang Nanaki**

"W-wow.. Benarkah itu, Nana-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengar mata berbinar-binar.

"**Ya, Naru-kun." **Nanaki dengan tersenyum karena melihat ekpresi yang Naruto berikan.

"Kalau begitu ajari aku cara menggunakannya, Nana-chan". Pinta Naruto dengan semangat.

"**Tidak sekarang, Naru-kun."**

"Kenapa..?" Tanya Naruto lesu.

"**Karena saat ini kamu belum bisa mengendalikannya emosi mu. Tapi tenang saja, saat kamu sudah bisa mengendalikannya. Kamu pasti aku ajari. Dan mungkin saat kamu genin akan aku ajari salah satu jurusnya yang paling sederhana, tapi mempunyai banyak keuntungan dalam berbagai hal". **Jelas Nanaki tersenyum.

"Apa. Apa itu, Nana-chan?" Naruto kembali semangat.

"**Itu adalah…"**

**Cut.**

Cukup sampai disini dulu. Hehe

Maaf membosankan karena blom ada adegan fightnya. hehehe

Sesi Tanya jawab.

**A : Apa Naruto akan keluar dari desa?**

**Q : **iya. Tapi kapannya masih lama.

**A : Apa kekuatan dari 'Akuma no Me' yang lain? **

**Q : **Hehehe. Di atas udah di sebutin. Dan kalo yang lain masih rahasia author. Hehe

**A : Tidak jahat kan Naruto?**

**Q : **Yah.. Disini Naruto nya semi jahat

Dan untuk yang udah support N' ngasih saran. Aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak.

Dan untuk yang udah baca,fav N' follow (meski gx punya twitter sch. Hehe). Juga aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak.

R N' R


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter sebelumnya…**

"Kenapa..?" Tanya Naruto lesu.

"**Karena saat ini kamu belum bisa mengendalikannya emosi mu. Tapi tenang saja, saat kamu sudah bisa mengendalikannya. Kamu pasti aku ajari. Dan mungkin saat kamu genin akan aku ajari salah satu jurusnya yang paling sederhana, tapi mempunyai banyak keuntungan dalam berbagai hal". **Jelas Nanaki tersenyum.

"Apa. Apa itu, Nana-chan?" Naruto kembali semangat.

"**Itu adalah…"**

**Naruto : Shinigami of Shinobi**

**Author : Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi**

**Genre : Adventure /Fantasy / Romance**

**Pair : (Naruto X Fem Kyuu) X YamiNaruto**

**Rated : T**

**Belomgs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning** : Abal,Gaje,Typos, OOC,New Author,SrongNaru,SmartNaru,DLL

**Special Thanks to Naruto the devil six path**

**Dan untuk yang sudah meriview fanfic yang jelek ini.**

**Summary : " Rasa sakit yang terlalu besar membuatnya jatuh ke dalam jurang kegelapan"**

**Chapter 3**

"**Itu adalah jurus yang membuatmu bisa menyerap dan men-copy jurus-jurus dari lawanmu."**

"Benarkah? Mata Naruto berbinar.

"**Iya. Tapi sebelum itu. Aku akan memberimu sesuatu yg dapat kau gunakan sebelum kau bisa menggunakan kemampuan dari matamu itu." **

"Apa itu?"

Dengan perlahan Nanaki mengeluarkan sebuah pedang berwarna hitam dan di bagian bilah pedangnya ada tulisan kanji "_Shiruetto" _yang artinya "Bayangan Hitam".

"Sugooiii" Kagum Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

Nanaki tersenyum.

"**Ini adalah pedangku sebelum aku menggunakan wujud rubahku. Dan kau bisa lihat ada tulisan kanji "**_**Shiruetto"**_** yang artinya "Bayangan Hitam".**

"Kenapa di bilahnya ada tulisan kanjinya, Nana-chan?"

"**Pertanyaan bagus, Naru-kun." Nanaki tersenyum.**

"**Itu karena warnanya yang hitam seperti warna bayangan yang hitam. Dan juga karena kemampuan dari pedang ini."**

"Apa itu?"

"**Pedang ini bisa mengeluarkan bayangan hitam setiap kau menggunakannya. Seperti ini." Nanaki mulai mempraktekkan jurus pedangnya.**

"**Foxy Style : Slash Arrow"**

Dan dari ujung pedang, keluar cahaya hitam yang berbentuk anak panah melesat dengan cepat bagaikan anah panah yang baru lepas dari busurnya.

"Hebaaatt. Ajari aku jurus itu,Nana-chan". Pinta Naruto dengan semangat.

"**Hehehe… Sabar, Naru-kun. Sebelum kamu berlatih menggunakan jurus tadi. Kamu harus melatih fisik dan kecepatanmu."**

"Baiklah. Kapan kita akan mulai belatih?"

"**Besok. Kita akan memulai latihannya besok pagi-pagi sekali. Dan sebaiknya kau membeli beberapa barang-barang untuk latihan besok. Dan bersiaplah, karena besok awal dari hari-hari yang berat. Hihihi."**

"**Sekarang kembalilah ke dunia nyata dan jangan lupa untuk membeli baran-barang yang aku minta tadi."**

"Ha'i. Tapi… emm.."

"**Ada apa lagi?"**

"Emm.. Bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini? Hehe.." Naruto nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"**Hah.. Kau ini. Cukup pejamkan matamu saja." Nanaki menhela nafas karena kepolosan Naruto.**

"Hehehe…"

**Dunia nyata.**

Setelah bangun, Naruto langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk membelin barang-barang yang di pesan Nanaki untuk latihannya besok. Tak lupa memakai celana dan bajunya.

Pagi yang cerah dengan di temani suara kicauan burung-burung yang saling bersahutan seperti hari-hari biasanya. Tapi berbeda dengan di sebuah apartemen yang saat ini sang penghuninya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Saat ini Naruto sedang menyiapkan peralatan yang akan dia gunakan untuk latihan pagi ini. Mulai dari memasang pemberat di bagian pergelangan kedua kaki dan tangannya, tak lupa juga member pemberat di bagian dalam jaketnya. Dan tak lupa sebuah _boken _yang terbuat dari besi.

Itu semua dilakukan atas petunjuk Nanaki agar kekuatan dan kecepatan Naruto meningkat. Meskipun menurut Naruto, beban yang ada di tubuhnya itu terlalu besar untuk tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari kebanyakkan anak pada umumnya. Tapi Nanaki berdalih, dengan seiringnya waktu Naruto akan mulai terbiasa dan akan mendapatkan manfaatnya.

Dengan terpaksa, Naruto menerima semua yang di perintahkan Nanaki. Karena dengan begitu, dia bisa lebih cepat kuat dengan latihan ekstreme yang akan ia lalui. Dan mulai hari ini dan seterusnya Naruto akan memulai pagi harinya sebelum berangkat ke akademi dengan latihan dan begitu juga setelah pulang sekolah.

**Skip 2 tahun setelah Naruto memulai latihannya.**

"**Foxy Style : Slash Arrow"**

"**Foxy Style : Double Slash"**

Saat ini seorang anak-anak dengan rambut pirang yang mulai memanjang dengan umur kira-kira 10 tahun sedang berlatih teknik Kenjutsunya. Ya, dialah Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto saat ini berbeda darim 2 tahun lalu. Sekarang Naruto bertambah tinggi dengan badan yang tegap dan kekar. Tak lupa wajah yang sekarang bertambah tampan, meskipun umurnya yang masih terbilang anak-anak. Tapi itu tak mengurangi ketampanan Naruto, apalagi pembawaan Naruto yang tenang dan cool.

Tinggalkan dulu tentang fisik Naruto sekarang. Tapi kita lihat kondisi di sekitar Naruto yang rusak. Terutama 3 pohon yang hancur bagian batangnya akibat jurus gabungan Naruto.

"Hah.. hah.. Ternyata menggabungkan dua teknik kenjutsu menguras banyak tenaga" gumam Naruto kelelahan sambil meletakkan _boken_ besinya. Setelah itu Naruto mengambil tiga buah suriken dan melemparkannya ke sebuah pohon. Tak lupa membuat segel tangan sederhana.

"**Fuuton : Daitoppa"**

Dari mulut Naruto keluar angin dengan intensitas sedang tapi dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju tiga suriken yang di lemparkannya tadi. Hasilnya, laju suriken betambah cepat dan saat mengenai sasarannya. Pohon itu langsung berlubang dan…

Duarr..

Sebuah batu yang berada di belakang pohon yang menjadi sasarannya hancur akibat hantaman suriken yang di tambah elemen angin itu.

"Hehehe… Jurus yang mematikan dan menggunakan sedikit cakra." Naruto puas dengan jurus gabungan antara suriken dengan elemen anginnya. "Padahal aku hanya menggunakan sedikit cakranya. Apalagi aku menggunakan cakra yang besar. Pasti… Bumm.." lanjutnya.

"Yah.. Saatnya pulang. Sudah cukup latihan hari ini. Karena besok adalah ujian kelulusan genin. Jadi aku tidak boleh terlambat. Tapi sebelum itu, ke ichiraku ramen dulu. Hehehe..". Gumam Naruto.

'Apakah besok aku keluarkan kemampuanku yang sesungguhnya atau tidak, ne Nana-chan?' Tanya Naruto ke Nanaki.

'**Terserahmu saja, Naru-kun. Tapi sebaiknya jangan kamu tunjukkan. Karena takutnya kamu terkena masalah dan semakin di cap berbahaya' balas Nanaki.**

'Hemm.. Benar juga apa yang kau katakan, Nana-chan. Para tetua brengsek itu pasti akan memburuku karena cap berbahaya. Dan itu merepotkan'.

Tak terasa sekarang Naruto sudah sampai di depan kedai ramen favoritnya. Masuk ke dalam Naruto langsung di sambut dengan wanginya kuah ramen dan sapaan si pemilik kedai.

"Selamat datang. Oh.. Kau Naruto,pesan apa sekarang?" 

"Ramen miso porsi besar satu ya paman." Pesan Naruto.

"Ok. Tunggu sebentar."

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Pesanan datang, Ramen miso porsi besar. Selamat menikmati." Kata paman Teuchi.

"Hmm.. Selamat makan" Naruto memakan ramennya dengan lahap. Menghiraukan obrolan orang-orang yang masih menyebutnya Monster Rubah. Setelah ramennya habis, Naruto pamit ke paman Teuchi. Dan tak lupa membayarnya.

"Paman, uangnya aku taruh di atas meja. Terima kasih untuk ramennya."

"Ya. Jangan lupa mampir lagi besok?"

"Ok, paman." Balas Naruto sambil keluar dari kedai dengan nyengir lebar dan melambaikan tangannya.

Dengan berlari, Naruto menuju ke apartemennya. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto sudah sampai di depan apartemennya langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya yang lengket abkibat keringat selama dia berlatih seharian. Setelah selesai mandi, Naruto langsung memakai pakaian tidur kataknya dan beranjak ke tempat tidurnya.

Esok paginya Naruto bangun jam 5 pagi untuk latihan pagi. Mulai dari push up, sit up, dan scout jump masing-masing 100 kali. Ini merupakan latihan ringan Naruto,untuk membuat tubuhnya tetap segar dan menjaga agar tubuhnya tak mudah lelah. Dan karena selama 2 tahun ini Naruto terus untuk membuat dirinya menjadi sekarang. Jadi, dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan hasil latihan ekstremenya selama ini tanpa mempertahankannya. Selesai dari latihan ringannya, Naruto langsung berangkat ke akademinya.

Limabelas menit berlari, akhirnya sampai juga di akademi. Dengan santai, Naruto berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Mengacuhkan setiap omongan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Saat Naruto sudah sampai di tempat duduknya. Pintu kelas terbuka, masuk seorang guru dengan luka melintang di atas hidungnya.

"Selamat pagi semua!" sapa sang guru yang biasa di panggil Iruka sensei.

"Selamat pagi juga, sensei." Balas para murid-murid.

"Seperti yang sensei bilang kemarin. Hari ini, kita akan mengadakan ujian genin." Mengacuhkan murid-murid yang mulai protes, Iruka sensei melanjutkan penjelasan materi ujiannya. "Dan materi ujiannya adalah di mulai dari membuat bunshin, henge, melempar suriken dan kunai masing-masing 10. Sekarang, ayo kita ke halaman untuk Melaksanakan ujiannya."

Sesampainya di halaman.

"Oke.. sensei akan memanggil satu-satu untuk meju ke depan. Mulai dari Inuzuka Kiba."

Hasilnya semua berhasil membuat bunshin dan henge, kecuali Naruto yang menggunakan kage bunshin. Dan saat di Tanya kenapa menggunakan kage bunshin. Naruto Cuma menjawab ' membuat bunshin lebih susah buatku.'

Inuzuka Kiba, nilai melempar suriken dan kunai, masing-masing 7 dan 8. Yamanaka Ino, nilai melempar suriken dan kunai, masing-masing 6 dan 7. Nara Shikamaru, nilai melempar suriken dan kunai, masing-masing 7 dan 7. Haruno Sakura, nilai melempar suriken dan kunai, masing-masing 7 dan 7. Akimichi Couji, nilai melempar suriken dan kunai, masing-masing 5 dan 6. Aburame Shino, nilai melempar suriken dan kunai, masing-masing 8 dan 7. Hyuuga Hinata, nilai melempar suriken dan kunai, masing-masing 8 dan 9. Uchiha Sasuke, nilai melempar suriken dan kunai, masing-masing 9 dan 10. Dan Uzumaki Naruto, nilai melempar suriken dan kunai, masing-masing 10 dan 9.

Dengan hasil yang di terima Naruto, membuat teman-temannya kaget. Karena selama ini mereka mengenal Naruto, adalah orang yang bodoh. Dan ketika mereka mengingat selama dua tahun belakangan ini, banyak yang berubah dari diri Naruto. Semula yang bodoh dan ceroboh, sekarang menjadi Naeruto yang tenang dan menjadi pintar. Dan ketika mereka menanyakan perubahannya, hanya tidak apa-apa jawaban yang di berikannya.

Kembali ke masa sekarang.

"Baik. Karena semua sudah melakukan ujian. Sensei akan membagikan hitai ate kepada kalian. Sensei akan panggil satu-satu." Setelah semua mendapatkan hitai ate. "Selamat, atas kululusan kalian. Mulai sekarang resmi menjadi seorang ninja dan genin dari konoha. Dan kenakanlah dengan bangga hitai ate ate kalian."

"Dan untuk besok, sensei akan mengumumkan siapa yang akan menjadi Rookie of The Year dan pembagian team untuk kalian. Jadi bersia-siaplah. Dan jangan lupa untuk selalu berlatih agar kalian menjadi lebih kuat."

"Oke.. Cukup sampai disini sesi belajarnya. Mulai besok, kalian akan di latih oleh guru pembimbing team masing-masing. Jadi, SEMANGAT." Dengan itu, Iruka sensei masuk ke akademi dan meninggalkan murid-muridnya mulai berhamburan keluar akademi.

Tapi masih ada satu orang yang menatap Iruka sensei dengan sedih.

'Maafkan aku, Iruka sensei." Batin orang itu dengan lirih. Entah kenapa orang itu minta maaf ke Iruka sensei. Setelahnya, orang itu berjalan mendekati sebuah pohon besar dan

Wush..

Orang itu menghilang hanya dengan meninggalkan pusaran angin. Tanpa di sadari orang tadi, dari kejauhan ada seseorang dengan baju hitam dan topeng polos di wajahnya.

"Hmm… Uzumaki Naruto. Jurus yang menarik. Sebaiknya lapor ke Danzo-sama." Setelah mengucap itu, orang bertopeng itu menghilang dengan sunshin.

Di sebuah ruang yang lumayan gelap, ada seseorang dengan perban yang menutupi mata kanannya, sehingga hanya menampakkan mata kanannya dan luka 'X' di bagian dagunya. Tiba-tiba datang seorang anbu dengan topeng polos membungkuk di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?" ucapnya datar.

"Saya ingin melaporkan apa mengenai pengintaian saya kepada Uzumaki Naruto." Lapornya dengar nada datar.

"Apa yang kau temukan?"

"Saya melihat Uzumaki Naruto meninggalkan akademi jurus yang hanya meninggalkan pusaran angin" lanjutnya.

'Hmm.. bocah yang menarik. Menggunakan sunshin dengan bantuan elemen angin.' Batin Danzo. 'Padahal baru lulus dari akademi, tapi sudah bisa menggunakan sunshin dan elemen angin. Siapa yang mengajarinya?' lanjtnya.

"Bagus, lanjutkan tugasmu untuk mengawasi bocah itu" titahnya.

"Ha'I." balas anbu bertopeng polo situ dan menghilang dengan sunshin.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Bocah Kyuubi dengan kekuatan yang tak di ketahui. Aku harus merekrutnya untuk masuk dalam satuanku." Seringai Danzo dan menghilang dalam bayangan.

Hari pembagian team.

Hari ini adalah hari pembagian team bagi Naruto dan teman sekelasnya. Dan saat ini Naruto sudah ada di tempat duduknya menunggu senseinya datang. Selang berapa menit, akhirnya sang senseim datang juga.

"Pagi anak-anak" sapa Iruka sensei.

"Pagi juga Iruka sensei" balas murid-murid.

"Seperti yang sensei katakan kemarin. Hari ini sensei akan memberitahu, siapa yang akan menjadi Rookie of The Year." Terang Iruka sensei.

"Pasti itu Sasuken-kun" teriak seorang gadis.

"Benar. Kaerna Sasuke-kun itu tampan dan pintar." Balas gadis satunya.

"Semuanya diam." Teriak Iruka sensei karena murid-muridnya langsung teriak-teriak gak jelas. Setelah kelas mulai kembali tenang. Iruka sensei mulai melanjutkan.

"Dan yang menjadi Rookie of The Year tahun ini adalah…"

TBC.

Yak.

Cukup sampai di sini dulu.

Terima kasih bagi yang udah baca dan review fict yang membosankan ini.

Dan sekarang saatnya sesi Tanya jawab.

**A : Apa Nanaki akan keluar dari tubuh Naruto?**

**Q : Ya. Nanaki bakal keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Tapi itu masih lama.**

**A : Apakah disini Naruto overpower atsu godlike?**

**Q : aku gx tau yang overpower dan godlike itu kyak gimana. Cumin, di fict ini Naruto saya bikin strong ja. Jadi ntar ada musuh yang sa bikin Naruto kalah.**

**Dan untuk yang minta Naruto jadi sadis. **Aku gx bisa kabulin. Karena aku gx kuat yang namanya dengan yang sadis-sadis. Hehe

Dan yang terakhir. Aku minta kritik dan sarannya. Agar bisa jadi bahan motivasi aku untuk menulis lagi.

Dan jangan lupa review, review dan review. Hehehe.


End file.
